The DragonBall Diaries
by letgo
Summary: A collection of drabbles oneshots that about the Dragon Ball Z characters as they think about the big things that happen in their lives.
1. Fishing Gohan

**The Dragon Ball Diaries**

By Letgo

Summary: A collection of drabbles oneshots that about the Dragon Ball Z characters as they think about the big things that happen in their lives.

Story: Fishing

Rated: PG for mild language

__

Fishing

You know, I just had my first real conversation with my father today. Ever since he came back to life four years ago today, we've barely talked. But, we had our first real conversation and now, I feel more at ease.

Maybe I should first explain who I am. My name is Son Gohan. My parents are Son Goku and Chichi, Princess of Mount Frying Pan. I have a younger brother named Goten. My wife is Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule, and my daughter is Pan. Any one of those names would elevate me to the highest of social status, but I'm friends with several other big names. I don't mean tot brag, but, its the truth and it plays big in my story.

I had gone over to my parents' house to borrow something or other. Well, I think. You see, I kind of forgot by the time I got there. Which is quite sad since they live next to us. Anyways, I had just arrived.

I could hear my mother screeching at my brother. I shook my head and walked inside without knocking. "Hey mom, dad, Goten," I called as I removed my shoes.

"Gohan!" My mother said excitedly like she hadn't seen me in a long time. "Hey son," My father's ever cheerful voice floated towards me as he walked out of the kitchen. He was eating a sandwich.

Suddenly, he got a look on his face and asked me to come with him. We walked out to his favorite fishing spot. Dad sat down and I next to him. We were silent for several moments when suddenly, a memory surfaced.

"Hey, dad, do you remember when we first met Vegeta?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. I looked around and found a smooth, flat rock.

"You know, we never did go fishing like you promised," I announced. He looked at me quizzically as the memory surfaced for him.

"You're right. We haven't gone fishing since, at least, not together," my father replied. We sat in silence as I skipped my rock and looked for another.

Maybe that's why it startled me when he said, "I'm sorry."

"What? About not taking me fishing? You said when it was all done we'd go and its never really stopped," I answered him, a laugh in my voice. I looked over at him and noticed he was staring across the lake at Pan and Bura. They were playing dolls, laughing and talking excitedly to whole time.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never let you have a childhood," he told me after a while's pause. "From the time you were a year old, Chichi began teaching you. And, after I died, you had to grow up and learn to fight. You had to learn techniques it took years to learn in a few short months," he stopped. The days of my early childhood came and I remembered watching Nappa kill my dad's friends. And Piccolo. I shuddered, as in my mind, he died countless times.

"Dad, it was the only choice. Otherwise, people would have died," I told him, a smile on my face.

"And, Namek. You had to see the cruelty harbored inside some. Not to mention Freeza," my father stopped, still staring at my daughter and her friend. "And, with Cell. You had to see your loved ones die, again. It seemed like a good idea at the time, letting you fight. It was, but it cost you your father. Me." He paused again.

"Dad, I was the only one who was strong enough at the time," I told him.

"I won't even mention Buu," he went on. "If I could, if I could go back in time and change something, you know what I would change?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"No, I don't," I answered him, throwing another tock into the lake.

"I'd make sure you had a childhood," he told me.

"Dad, it's okay. It was for the best that I grew up so quickly," I protested.

"Dammit Gohan, quite making excuses," my father told me. He looked me in the eye and I saw anger. Not anger towards myself, or Freeza, or Cell, or anything else that popped up in my childhood. He was mad at himself.

"Dad," I began but he interrupted me. "Gohan, I've seen how you watch Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bura, as well as Marron. I see the sadness," he said. Neither of us said a word for what seemed a long time. It might have been a few seconds or a few months. Time seemed to have stopped in that one instant. Finally, dad stood up and started to walk away. But, as I stayed there, skipping rocks, he told me, "Let's go fishing tomorrow. After all, I did promise."

"Sure dad," I told him. He turned to me and I swear I saw him genuinely happy.

And that was my first real conversation with my father. I think I learned more about him today then I have in my entire life. Today, I met a man who I had known all along, yet I never knew. I met my father, but I think that I met a part of myself, too.

A/N: Well, what can I say? I was reading DBZ manga 3 when I reached the end and came across the line where Goku promised Gohan they'd go fishing and I began to think. Did they ever go fishing? I couldn't remember, but I didn't think so. And, that's where this came from. Also, I wrote it in about an hour. Is it good for an hour's time? Tell me.


	2. Pride Goku

****

The Dragon Ball Diaries

By Letgo

Summary: A collection of drabbles oneshots that about the Dragon Ball Z characters as they think about the big things that happen in their lives.

Story: Pride

Rated: G

__

Pride

My son is most likely the strongest person I know. I'm talking about you Gohan, not your brother. He's different from you in his own way. But, this is for you. Gohan, from the time you were four, we were always training, always fighting. We had opponents of immeasurable power that we had to defeat. And for that, I am sorry.

If I knew that day, when you were four, would mean a lifetime of fighting, I would have left you at home with your mother. You had to grow up so much at such a young age. If I had known, I would have gotten there earlier, been stronger, been a better father.

But I wasn't and my words find it hard to say that I truly am sorry. My words cannot bring your childhood back. No, you stopped being a child the day I died. My words cannot give you a childhood.

Gohan, you're the smartest person I know. And it was those smarts that saved you countless times when I could not. When you read this, I know you'll blush and tell yourself that there are others like Bulma that are much smarter than you are. You'll tell yourself that the others were stronger. But you're wrong.

I grew up fighting. I love to fight. But Gohan, you're much more peaceful and unwilling to fight. Fighting doesn't give you the thrill it gives me. I love the adrenaline that rushes to my very core. As Bulma once told us, I'm a battle junkie.

Gohan, it wasn't fair for you to become an adult before you needed to. I never even got to take you fishing. Remember when you were four, I was fighting against Vegeta, I promised you to take you fishing. You brought it up years ago, before Uub came. But then, the tournament and Uub came along and the Black Star Balls. Now, I'm getting ready to leave for the rest of your life.

I'm sorry Gohan, I truly am. It's almost time for me to go. I'm going to slip this in your pocket in hopes you'll find it.

Tell your mother that she was the love of my life. Tell your brother I'm sorry I never really got a chance to see him grow up. Tell your daughter she was a ray of sunshine in my life. Tell my friends, no our family, that I wish I didn't have to go but I need to. Tell Trunks he was like another son to me. Tell Bulma she was my closest friend next to Krillen. Tell Vegeta that the fate of Earth is now in his hands. Tell Krillen he was the best friend I could have ever had. Tell Piccolo thank you for me. Tell Master Roshi and Oolong that they helped me become who I am.

I want you to tell Bura that she's a fine young lady and I'm sure she'll break plenty of hearts. Tell 18 to stay strong and not let Roshi corrupt her daughter. Tell Tien and Choatzu, and Launch if you can, that I'll never forget them. Tell Yamcha that I hope he finds the right woman soon and settle down. Tell Marron not to break to many hearts. I want you to tell Uub that he was an excellent student. Tell Mr. Popo thank you for me. I want you to tell Dende that I hope to see him sometime later in my life since Nameks have a long lifespan. Tell your wife she was like the daughter Chichi and I never had. And, there's one last thing I need to have you do for me. Well, other than to appreciate the people around you.

I want you to take your brother and daughter fishing and make sure that the adventures we had are never forgotten.

Good bye son. I miss you already.

A/N: As you can see, I have gotten over my Goku thing. Yes, I had a thing with Goku where, I pretty much hated him. But, I've matured, and I have been able to get over it and realize why he did some of the things he did. Also, the Dragon Ball Diaries is the name of my C2 and the story summary is the C2 summary as well. I am looking for staff members and if you think that you would like to be in the staff, email me or leave a review.

I own nothing in this short fic.


	3. Dearest Yamcha Bulma

Dearest Yamcha

by letgo

Summary: Bulma confronts her feelings and tries to explain them to Yamcha. She reflects on the past and asks him many questions in a diary like letter.

__

Dearest Yamcha,

How can I explain? It was, intangible, at least at first. Something, changed, and I have no idea what. Why did it happen? Was there a reason?

How can a simple event turn into a catastrophe in just milliseconds? A simple question escalade into so much more? A misunderstanding turn reality?

I never meant to harm you. But I did, and I am so sorry. I truly did love you, but in a different way. I still love you, but I realize that I feel differently about you. You, you, oh this is so hard. I never thought that anything could be as hard as this.

Wow, I'm crying. I never thought I would cry over the act of writing you a letter.

We had so many good times. Remember when we went to that party and you ended up drunk and I had to take you home? I just remembered that. It's funny, now that I'm trying to a write a meaningful letter to you, there's nothing. I swear that it was so much easier to write all those silly love letters.

What happened? Was your death and me going to Planet Namek that changed it all? Or was it before? Were we falling apart before we were even aware of it? Why does this feel like a break up letter when it's not?

I know, it is probably salt in the wound, but there was something that drew me to him. I have no idea what it was, but something about him drives me wild in a way you never did. I don't mean to hurt more than I have, but you know, you hurt me, too. I felt like I had to act around you. I felt like I was under a microscope, being the heiress to Capsule Corporation. It is so lonely, I want to crack under the pressure at times. You know me better than anyone, including Vegeta. It's hard to forget our past together, and I don't want to.

I know realize that I loved you as a friend, and like a brother. I felt differently when we were younger, but now, I love you like I love Goku and Krillen. We four grew up a lot in each others company and we are like our own little family with our own memories that we alone hold. The little family we have has grown, first with Master Roshi, the old perv, and Oolong, out little piggy perv. Of course, Puar has always been apart of our family as well. Then Tien, Choatzu, and Launch joined us. Soon, we had Chichi and Gohan become members of our family, as Goku married and had his son.

When did Piccolo become part of the family, I wonder. Somehow, it feels like he's always been on our side even though he hasn't. And then, it was Vegeta's turn, and somehow, like Piccolo, he became a part of our family. And now, my baby Trunks.

We have changed, evolved, and somehow, it all seems like a dream, or a story that's happened to someone else. Why do we change? I'm scared of the future, what if something goes wrong and our world ends up like the Future Trunks. You are my confident, my secret keeper.

Maybe it's because we've known each other for so long, and I'm sorry if this seems like a burden to you, but I feel like I can tell you anything, even the things I keep hidden from Vegeta.

Why is it you that I can feel so comfortable around when I am now with Vegeta. Taken that our relationship has not advanced much, but still.

I love Vegeta, and it's totally different from what I felt for you.

Yamcha, I'm sorry for hurting you, but, I did love you, and I still do, only differently, yet the same as before.

You were and are my best friend,

Bulma

P.S. After much consideration, I will send you this letter in hopes that you'll understand.

A/N: Like I stated before, it's a very diary type letter to Yamcha from a new mother Bulma. I did a Yamcha fic, and people liked it. They said it gave him a voice he rarely receives, and I agree. But, people never give Bulma the justice she deserves either. She is either made out to be a poor, tragic victim, or a slut. I do not own anything in this fic.


	4. The Mournful Cry of a Wolf Yamcha

__

The Mournful Cry of a Wolf

__

You can own the Earth but, still, can you paint with all the colors of the wind? -Colors of the Wind, Pocahontas

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon -Colors of the Wind, Pocahontas

I know I was never the best boyfriend, but she was never the best girlfriend either. Sure, I looked at other females sometimes, but I didn't obsess over them like she thinks I did. She would think that if I even so much as looked at another woman that I was cheating on her, yet, her favorite pastime was to goggle at other men and fantasize about them. I can remember her asking me if I was serious when I asked for her hand. I was. I did love her so much, but we were never meant to be.

If you want proof as to what I said earlier about her and other men, I'll give you an example. Goku, at the 23rd Budokai, she practically drooled over him. It was sickening to watch. Maybe that's when everything began.

Deep down, I think I always knew we weren't each other's soul mate as she had said we were. We were too different. We were too alike. She thought I was wasteful when I gave money to charities once my professional baseball career started. I know what it's like to go without food, shelter, and all the other necessities a person needs to live a normal life. She grew up the richest girl on the planet, knowing very little of the world outside. Sure, her eyes opened a little when she went to Namek, but she always seemed ignorant of other people's suffering. I have to say, I actually find her better to be around now, when she's married with one kid and another on the way, than I did when she was my girlfriend. I think it's because her eyes had to open and she had to worry about someone other than herself for once.

I wasn't born rich. I was born to a single teen mother who died shortly after my birth; she had lost to much blood, that's what they told me. I was sent to an orphanage where we were abused sexually, mentally, and physically every day, every hour, every moment. I was one of the lucky ones, I was young, so they couldn't really do anything to me. I remember when the place was set on fire. I ran for my life and ended up in the Diablo Desert, all alone, lost and scared.

The wolves saved me. If not for them, I would never be alive. Puar, who had been the one who found me says that the wolves cared for me for a month, while I drowsed in and out of consciousness. I have no memories of this time, but I know it runs so deeply in my blood, that this is the truth. If you don't get what I mean, let me explain. There's something out there that you love or know, and to such an extent you feel like without it, you could die. It's that important to you.

The wolf is a beautiful, intelligent, peaceful, proud, and strong animal. Why else would I dedicate the very foremost of my training to them?

The wind blows and rustles my hair, now short. She wanted it short. And so, it was. I remember the days when I had hair that looked a bit like Gohan's before his mother cut it. The breeze feels cool against my neck and I gaze at the moon, wishing that I could hear the mournful cry of a wolf. To me, the most beautiful, and sad, thing in the world is a wolf's howl. Though, each time I hear it, a small tear springs to my eyes as I reminisce days gone by. The days when life was simple.

I knew, even back then, that she would end up with Vegeta. Don't ask me how, I just did, and I was right. It's weird in a way, but when I was able to hold a real conversation with Vegeta, something about him reminded me of her. It might have been the look in his eyes, or the tone of his voice, or maybe it was just my paranoia that I might lose the woman I loved to him, but I knew, even if my mind denied it that she and I were never meant to be. That it was the prince before me who would win the heart of the lady of Capsule Corporation.

At the time, when she found me talking to another woman at the restaurant, my new manager at the time, old one now, she yelled at me and I was left to cope with guilt and a feeling that things were unofficially over between us. I watched as Vegeta comforted her and took her over to a table on the other side of the building. But I wondered why was she here with Vegeta? Well, little did I know that they had been sleeping together and that she had been carrying his child for well over three months, closer to four. I didn't find this out until later. Until the androids appeared in fact.

It hurt, when I found out the truth about her. I may not have been the best boyfriend in the world, but she certainly wasn't the best girlfriend. At least all I did was look, I never did anything else.

Pain is a powerful emotion, only surpassed by two. The two are equals of each other and clash often. One is love, the other hate. Hate grows in the shadows while love thrives in the light. In this theory, wouldn't love be more plentiful than hate? But who's to say that the light isn't but a form of the shadows?

Love hurts, so said a wise person many years before my time. That person is a fool. That person is also absolutely correct. I think that the wisest people of all are the ones you see sleeping on the streets, or feeding the pigeons in the park. You can see, just by looking at them, that they have gone through so mush, and survived. Love does hurt. It hurts more than the most harmful injury one can receive from a sad and cynical person such as Vegeta. Love can give someone hope that maybe there is a person out there who understands them and gets them, know what's going on the inside. Love can fool you into feeling complete. But, when that hope fails, pain of unimaginable depths emerge from their hiding spots in the darks of the human heart where all the doubt, wonder, jealousy, and confusion had lain dormant without the knowledge of the mind. Or maybe, the mind does know, but it pushes them all away so that it doesn't have to deal with them until its time.

I stand on this balcony, lost to the world. I am known as a great baseball player. I am known as the weakest of the Earth's Special forces. I am known as Bulma Briefs' ex boyfriend. I am known as a friend to many. I am known to be reluctant of pain. I am known for my fear of death. I am known for many things, but do people know the truth behind the façade I wear? I am known for many things, but the thing most seem to have forgotten as I stand on my lonely balcony this night that I am a human being named Yamcha. People do not want to know about the pains someone has endured in the past, they want to look cool. And that means forgetting the past. I know that I am just a passing fad, that tomorrow I could be old news and people will barely know who I am. It stings a little, but I can get over it.

I'll be awaiting the mournful cry of a wolf as the moon reappears and is serenaded. Days have passed since then, but I can still hear it in my bones that someday, I will return to the desert, my home.

A/N: A Yamcha one shot. Well, did you like? I don't know why, but out of the middle on nowhere this afternoon, this hit me. Well, the first line did anyways, and the rest just spilled out from there. Since we never know what happens during those three years, this is just my little take on what could have happened. I like Yamcha, but I feel that after Vegeta arrives that he gets pushed to the side and forgotten, like Launch was after Dragon Ball ended.

Well, I don't own anything in this story, but feel free to review if you want. I don't want to pressure anyone into feeling like they have to review, but it is nice when I do get reviews.


	5. Obsession Vegeta

__

Obsession

Cold. Emotionless. The perfect warrior. Heart of ice. The best. Prince. Leader.

Slave.

All of those, they are me and I them. My emotions were drained from me so

long ago; it is weird now, when they are returning. I was the perfect warrior,

unable to feel anything. No guilt, no pain, emotionless. But, that meant no

love. No sun in a space filled with only black and the specks of wishes. Oh,

they were so bright, my wishes. How they have dulled since the death of Frieza,

it is remarkable.

Why was I the one? I know why. I am and was the crown prince. Never the king,

just the prince. Why do I now adopt the title king? It's not like I haven't been

unworthy of it. I have strived for perfection all my life. It's an obsession.

But I do not care, for this is something I will achieve. Even if it takes me

until the day I die, I will have reached perfection, surpassing the fool

Kakarot.

Torture. Dark. Shadows. Death. Torment. Hope. Shattered. Fragile. Me.

Me. The tortured one who's cries went unheard. The one that was forced to flee

to the shadows so dark. I am the bringer of death. My name was the same as a

death sentence and all fled from me. Shattered hopes, a shattered me. Sacrifices

of it all. No chance for a better life. No chance to rise above the abyss I was

in.

Time. Racing. Stronger. Obsession. Him. Her. Them. Broken.

The time is racing, as my obsession grows stronger. I will be stronger than him.

I will not let her change me. I will not watch as he ruins them. I will not let

him harm the one who has shown these new things. The kindness. The pleasure. The

good. They are broken as is her heart and my soul.

Peace. Love. Change. Growth. Her. Life.

She showed me the peace. That someone as I could love. That I could change. She

took the chance with me. I repaid with the only thing I could offer her. My

unrequited love. It was something she gave me. And I gave it back but kept it as

well.

She grew. I grew. Her physically. Me spiritually and mentally. She showed me the

light. She showed me what it meant to live.

Loud. Busy. Battle. Death. Boy. Time.

Time slipped by all to fast and the boy came. It was loud. It was busy. The

battle. The death of Kakarot. Time just racing past us. Her and me. Caught up in

our own world, hidden from the eyes of others. Except the boy. But he was our

blood. So, it didn't matter if he knew.

Training. Growth. Son. Life. Battle. Denial.

Training became my life as I went spiraling into a denial. He couldn't be dead.

He couldn't. Someone like him wouldn't die that way. It was impossible.

The boy grew. The other boy grew. And so did the little man. Life became a

constant battle between her and me. She said she wished she had stayed with him.

I said I wished her dead. She didn't care. She even packed her bags. And I did

what I had never willingly done before. I begged. I told her not to go. She was

my light.

Evil. Sorrow. Slave. Death. Rebirth. Loss. Her. Him.

I let myself be a slave again. Why I question? I wanted to be the perfect

warrior. My obsession had died over the years only to be reborn now. I could not

grasp why I was good. Why I was alive. The sun seemed to far away. It was cold.

Oh, so cold it burned. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't mean to that. What I

didn't mean to do, I have no idea. I have no idea why I am seeing any of this.

What is that voice I hear? It sounds like Nappa, but I killed the fool so many

years ago. Long before the light accepted me.

Love. Peace. Acceptance. Child. Growth. Strength.

Oh how I was accepted again. But never again fully by any but her. They didn't trust me. At least, that's what I thought. A time of peace. Peace. The word was still new to me after all those years of pain. A child born. Or actually, two were. THe boy and the other boy grew. I gained strength. We all did. Peace. That summed up those years. They were a time of peace, love, and happiness.

Dark. Hate. Controlled. Slave. Fear. Pain. Battle.

Darkness loomed over us. An old enemy of my people full of hate. A puppet to him. I was a puppet again. A slave at his willing as he controlled my body. Fear raced through everyone as they were all controlled. All but a few. A battle between him and me. Internally and Externally. Kakarot and Bebi on the outside. Myself and the parasite on the inside. It was true. I was a slave again.

Monsters. Foes from before. Victory. Pain.

Monsters rained on the earth as they were released from HFIL. Defeated enemies from before showed up. Nappa, oh that cocky bastard, he dared to show his face around me. I defeated him without a thought. I wasn't evil anymore. At least, that's what I wanted to believe. We were victorious as I knew we would. But, not without dealing pain to the cyborg. She had to help the fool Kakarot murder her own twin brother.

Obsession. Strength. Her. Me. Him. Quest. Away. Death.

My obsession for strength revived itself after that. She helped me become what I wanted. I wanted the next level and she helped me. If not for her, I would have been weak. He. He went away on a trip. A quest of sorts after the battles with the dragon. Away. My first, dare I say, friend. And then, peace. And finally, what I had waited for my whole life. I joined the stars, brighter than ever, and became one with the light.

A sturdy man, named Nappa, stood over his prince, waking him up. Finally, the

ten-year-old's eyes snap open. Wide in shock, they soon regain their normal

nothing. Getting up, the young prince shivers as a thought courses through him.

__

My dream. No, he corrected himself, _my future_.

A/N: I don't know why, but I had the urge to write this at eleven thirty and

finished it at quarter past midnight. I hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too

hard to follow. Also, does anyone want to join my C2 community? I'm looking for

a small staff of about three to join me. If you think this is something you

would want to do, tell me in your review.

PS. Some was added the next morning. 10 AM to 10:20 to be exact.

Start date: 11-24-04

End date: 11-25-04

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic.


	6. You Never Knew Launch

****

You Never Knew

I'm surrounding by things and admirers. I can have almost anything I want; I am the fifth richest person on the planet. I'm sorry if that seems conceited, but it's the truth. I've seen the world, many times. I've met so many people, but none seem to have impacted my life more than those whose company I parted with about nineteen years ago. It's been nearly 12 years since I parted ways with Tien and Choatzu.

My name is Launch, though people often spell my name Lunch. I don't care, it's pronounced the same way. I have two personalities. One is a ditz, and I mean that as not an insult, though she really isn't that smart. The other, the one I am now, is not a ditz. I like violence when I am in this form. I don't know why I am like this, I just am.

I look young for my age. I am 37 years old, but many think I am in my early twenties. I have been blessed in the looks department. Both of my personalities have been. As a ditz, I have purple hair that's long and violet eyes. People often think I'm sweet and innocent, but I'm not. When I was younger, whenever I changed personalities, I couldn't remember a thing that happened, but as I've gotten older, I have been able to remember. The body may change, but the mind. Not anymore at least. I often just act whenever I cause damage and that's when I'll use my ditzy side.

Acting, my job. Yes, I am an actress, which explains why I am so rich. The only ones richer than me are Bulma Briefs, her father Dr. Briefs, Hercule, and the owner of the Budokai tournament whom no one seems to have a name for. Like I stated earlier, I am the fifth richest person on the planet. I like acting. Or at least I did. Back when I started out, just a few 8 years ago, it was fun, new, exciting. It was a new world open for me. I still find it hard to believe that in the past 8 years I have made 15 films, that's almost two a year. I have won four Sammy's and two Green Meadow awards. My life has been so busy I hardly have time to think.

Lately, I find myself wishing for the old days, the days when I never knew what would happen. I had no idea what was around the corner and I had to be ready for anything and everything.

I remember Cell. I remember watching with the entire planet. We all watched as Cell threw Hercule, the winner of the last Budokai, out of the ring. I never liked Hercule. I always found him annoying and I knew that if Goku, Tien, Yamcha, or Krillen were there that they would have beaten Cell. I knew that they were stronger than the fool Hercule was. I remember watching a man, blonde haired and an aura of strength pulsing around him stepped into the ring. Hercule could never put out an aura. He was too weak.

I saw him and I thought that the blonde man looked so familiar. I felt like I'd seen him before. And then he spoke. I'm not sure if everyone understood what was going on, but I did. I rejoiced for I knew that voice. He may have changed his looks, but I knew that it was Goku and he was going to save the day. Again. I was one of the few who actually saw him beat Piccolo back at the 23rd Budokai, or was it the 24th? I can't remember. It was forever ago and as I get older so does my mind.

So I was confused when he didn't. What had happened to Son Goku, hero of the world? He didn't defeat Cell. Hercule did. But then again, I don't believe that. I think that maybe the boy who stepped in after Goku defeated Cell. But who was that boy? I wish I knew. I wonder who were the others with blonde hair? The short man who seemed to be almost as powerful as Goku. The man with the sword who seemed like he had been through more than a person should. The boy who I think stepped in and saved the day. I saw Krillen at the Cell Games. I know he's alive, but I can remember wondering, where were all of my friends. Where were Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, and Choatzu? They must have been there. I'm sure of it. Bulma always puts herself in danger. She always wants to see the outcome. The others probably went after the cameras stopped working.

Death is not eternal, it is not the end, as we are led to believe. Many people I once knew have died and I find myself morbidly thinking of how I myself wish to depart.

Life is amazing. You never know what it will throw at you. I'm sure many would disagree with that statement. The next Budokai is coming up. I think I'll go. If just to relive the memories of my youth. Who knows what I'll do next, maybe write an autobiography. There have been more than a few times that I've been in real danger. My life is busy and it has been for many years now.

I know Hercule will win. He does so by bribing. I've known martial artists' well and that is one thing I have been able to conclude. I doubt he is stronger than most of those that enter the tournament. He may be strong, but I doubt that he is that strong.

But I remember when you never knew who would win. I'll go, and I'll remember the past. I'll remember the good old days. And maybe, just maybe, I'll crack a smile. Those are a rare thing on me now.

I'll go, and I'll remember. I'll remember my younger days. Who knows, maybe I'll spot a young girl who reminds me of myself. Because, just like in the Budokais before Hercule, you never knew what would happen next.

A/N: Wow, I really like how this turned out. I may add more to this in the future and it will play a small part in one of the future chapters of the Budokai in The Meaning of Father. I always did love Launch. I thought she was really cool. But she leaves, as I found out from dabaka, at the end of the 23rd, and I guess she never shows up again. If you hadn't realized, this is Launch's thoughts as she thinks about things. It can be a side story to The Meaning of Father, but I think that it does well on its own. Also, I got the age by adding 19 to 18. I figure she was about 18 at the 23rd Budokai. I have no idea how old Launch really is.

I don't own anything in this story.


	7. Failure Goten

****

The Dragon Ball Diaries

By Letgo

Summary: A collection of drabbles oneshots that about the Dragon Ball Z characters as they think about the big things that happen in their lives.

Story: Failure

Rated: G

****

Failure

Failure. It's about the only thing I'm good at. Isn't that an oxymoron? I'm good at failing. I am Son Goten. My dad is the invincible Son Goku. My brother is Son Gohan, the genius. I am a disappointment to my mother. I'm not smart like Gohan, and out of all the male saiya-jins I'm the weakest.

I think my one good achievement was when I turned super saiya-jin at a young age. I hold the title of youngest super saiya-jin, but I have never been able to reach the second level like the others. Oh, sure, Trunks and I reached the third level when we fused. But, I haven't been able to progress past the first since then.

When I was little, I loved to fight. It was fun and it captured my mind like no other thing could. But, when Buu arrived, it was like I had never fought or even trained before in my life. It was hard but I grew up so much that day. And, I realized as I lay in my bed the night after it was all over that I wasn't meant to do battle against evil. I didn't want to waste my life fighting and protecting the world. It just wasn't what I wanted. I still liked to spar and fight against my friends, and I was fine with it as long as it was for fun or to get stronger. As long as it wasn't life or death.

I grew up protected. I mean, my big brother Gohan or mom and her frying pan kept me safe. I mean, the only violence I had ever really saw before was when Vegeta dragged Gohan away so he could fight against the strongest person left. I was enraptured with fighting then. It seemed impossible that Gohan didn't want to fight to me. I couldn't understand why he didn't like to train, didn't like to fight. I understand now, when I'm older. He liked the peace and was afraid that if he trained, it would draw evil here.

I have a theory about Gohan and myself and why we are so different. From the time Gohan was little, he was fighting to save the planet and himself. He was in a constant state of train and fight to the death. So, by the time he went to high school, he was an adult psychologically. By the time he met Videl, he was more than ready to settle down and start a family. To him, it was time and he was ready. He was an adult in every aspect.

Me, well, like I said before, I grew up protected. I got to be a kid and my whole world was brutally shattered the day Buu came. I had never seen such cruelty, such malcontent and it scared me in a way that nothing else has ever done. Not even Bebi or the Shadow Dragons scared me as much as Buu did.

I have to go now, Gohan's asking if I want to go fishing with him and Pan tomorrow. I think I'll say yes because its time I let go of the past.

A/N: Hmm, I really liked the way this turned out. I'm not really familiar with Goten and how he thinks so this was hard to write in several aspects. But, I started it almost immediately after Pride and found that it seemed to come naturally. I wondered what went on in Goten's mind. He always seems to get pushed aside, second best next to his brother and father.

And, I wondered, what would he have to say. Would he be full of resentment or would he be willing to change? Would he just want to tell his story and get it off his chest, or something else? Plus, I incorparated part of my own personal philosophy at the end. It's:

Sometime you just have to

LetGo

of the past.

And pull a 180.

Sorry if that looks weird, but that's how my forum sig looks like. I really love it. A guy I'm kind of friends made it for me.


	8. Thoughts of the Master Master Roshi

****

Thoughts of the Master

I remember a time when I was the strongest this planet had to offer. But now, its my pupils who do the saving. Not that I'm complaining, these old bones of mine have grown weary. But, those were so much simpler times. There was only my few pupils, Turtle, and myself on the island, a haven for training.

I am proud of my pupils, Krillen, Goku, Yamcha, and even to some extent Tien and Chaotzu. They have done the best they can to protect this planet and that's the greatest thing a warrior can do.

Still, before Goku was introduced to Bulma, the greatest threat to our world was the Red Ribbon Army. Now, that same army that once stood so proud and mighty is nothing. All because of one little boy. Well, he's not so little anymore, but you get my drift.

There's not much to think about on this island, one of the perks and disadvantages to it, so I find myself wondering about this topic quite often. What if Bulma had never met Goku? Would I still be the strongest? Or would the title have been passed to the last of the pupils I took in? Would Krillen have taken my place, or Yamcha? Tien? Chaotzu? Or, would we have all fallen to the Demon King Piccolo? This is a heavy matter, not to be taken lightly.

I have had many pupils over the years and I've wondered, why does the cycle of violence seem to erupt when I take on a new group? That's why I've vowed never to take anymore students. The planet needs to heal. Our legacy should be forgotten. We should be the last of the great warriors.

It's time to move on. I'll still train and I can only hope that a few with potential will train under different masters, taking on the title of the planets' strongest, yet, never needing to resort to the methods that we had to use. I want to see someone who truly works for the title take over.

A/N: It's not that I don't think that the saiya-jins are a great race and all, it's just that Roshi's talking about wanting a pure human to take over the world's strongest again.

I do not own.


End file.
